my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Spiraling Star Spell
This spell, classified in the elemental manipulation, is a four-pointed-star-shaped variant of the Spiraling Sphere with wind energy. Overview The Spiraling Star was invented by Star Knight shortly after he figured out the principles of the Spiraling Sphere with wind nature. Like that spell, Naruto typically has the help of two shadow clones in the Spiraling Star's formation: he provides the energy, one clone helps keep the energy contained, and the second clone adds his wind nature. Additional shape transformation is applied to the Spiraling Star, creating four large points around the central Spiraling Sphere core. The Spiraling Star requires a great deal of energy to perform: Star has been shown creating as many as three Spiraling Stars on his own before tiring out. Once formed, the Spiraling Star gives off a loud screeching noise. Its four points are very sharp, enough to cut through rock. After travelling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the Spiraling Star detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex are created countless microscopic wind blades, so many that it is impossible to count them all. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the magic circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of healing spell can heal it. Leaf Mane likens the damage to poison, and warns that if the damage is great enough, those effected by it won't be able to use magic again. Development When Star first starts using the Spiraling Sphere there are two flaws in its usage: it is prone to sporadically dissipating after being formed. In order to keep it stable, Star must use it as a melee weapon, thrusting the Spiraling Sphere into targets in the same way that he does the standard Spiraling Sphere. This in turn causes the cellular damage his targets receive to also be inflicted on whichever arm Star holds the spell with, though his arm isn't damaged quite as extensively. Nevertheless, it poses enough of a risk to him. Star is able to overcome these flaws by learninng how to control natural energy. By coating the Spiraling Star in natural energy, its shape is maintained after formation, meaning that he can use it as a projectile and, as a result, that he no longer needs to worry about damaging himself. When thrown, it travels very quickly. Once thrown, Star can remotely expand the Spiraling Star to either compensate for imprecise aim or to catch dodging targets, though its speed is great enough that this is rarely necessary. He enjoys similar benefits while using Nine-Tails Energy Mode, where he can use his energy arms to guide the Spiraling Star to its target while he remains at a safe distance. Moreover, he can use these energy arms in place of the usual clones. Star eventually starts making the Spiraling Star a template for other variations, just as he does with the regular Spiraling Sphere. Like the Spiraling Sphere, some of the simpler modifications he makes to the Spiraling Star are by using multiple simultaneously or making them larger (or even smaller). In place of the Spiraling Sphere he uses for the centre of the Spiraling Star, he can use Tailed Beast Balls or black matter spheres that will create significantly larger explosions upon detonation. He can also apply other natures to the Spiraling Star. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Magic Category:Spells